El Futuro Rey De Ooo
by Ice Prince 93
Summary: El Rey De Ooo A Muerto Dejando Un Su Legado A Cualquiera Que Logre Llegar Al Gran Castillo De Cristal Y Proclamarse Nuevo Rey, Pero Esto No Estan Facil Como Esperaron Algunos, Haci De Esta Manera Desato Una Nueva Gran Era y Asi Creando A Nuevos Heroes. Un Crossover tanto de ANime como de Cartoon, minimo denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, De Una Vez Les Digo Que Nada De Los Que Salga En Esta Historia y/o Personaje Que Salga Me Pertenece, Bueno, La Trama Si Me Pertenece, Pero Esta Historia Estara Llena De Crossover Tanto De Cartoon Como De Anime.**

**!DISFRUTENLO ONEGAI-SHIMAS! ^w^**

* * *

Hay Distintas Historia Que Se Cuentan Con El Pasar De Los Años, En Esta Historia Contaremos Una Gran Leyenda En Lo Que Incluyen La Gran Proclamacion Del Mismísimo Rey De Ooo "Mis queridos Sub-ditos de Ooo, su amado Rey esta muriendo, y al no tener un hederedo a quien pasarle mi trono...!PROCLAMO QUE DESPUES DE MI MUERTE AQUEL QUE DESE SER EL FUTURO REY DE TODO ESTE REINO PUEDE SERLO, CUALQUIERA PUEDA TOMAR MI LUGAR EN EL PODEROSO TRONO DEL ANTIGUO CASTILLO DE CRISTAL EL CUAL SE ENCUENTRA OCULTO MAS HAYA DE LOS MARES DEL NUEVO MUNDO, SI TANTO LO DESEAN...!PUEDEN TOMARLO!" y esas fueron sus ultimas palabras de aquel poderoso Rey tan adorado y querido, unos dias despues...este fallecio, al instante esto desato una increble carrera para encontrar el gran "castillo de cristal" para tomar el gran titulo del "Rey De Ooo" o mandar en aquel Reino con justisia...o con poderosa mano de hierro en caso de aquellos que no tenian las intenciones mas puras, pero todo esto acurrio a serca de 10 años y desde entonces nadie a logrado encontrar aquel castillo y desde entonce no a habido Rey o Reina.

**~10 AÑOS DESPUES~**

nos encontramos en "Bubble Town" un lugar donde cualquier viajero puede descansar son admitidos tanto piratas como la gente normal, este lugar se encontraba junto al oceano dando un ambiente relajante, a la entrada de este pueblo se asercaban dos figuras a la sercania caminando bajo el brillante sol, una de ellas tenia un gran sombrero que cubria su cuerpo, en sus manos tenia unos largos guantes color crema que cubre sus brazos hasta mas haya de sus codos, tenia un top rojo, unos jeans algo gastados y botas baqueras color cafe, tenia una larga cabellera negra, una piel azulada y unos bellos ojos rojos tan brillantes como un rubi, sus orejas puntiagudas y...flotaba?, y en su espalda cargaba una gran asha-bajo roja como la sangre.

-repitemelo de nuevo princesita, por que bamos hasta el Castillo de Cristal que esta oculto hasta el otro lado del mundo?- dijo con algo de enfado la Peli-negra

la chica a su lado solto un suspiro con enfado, ella era de cabello rosa, piel de un rosa mas claro, sus ojos rosas tan hermosos, vestia una sudadera con cierre el cual tenia desabrochada mostrando una linda blusa rosa corta dejando su ombligo a la vista de todos, tenia unos shorts cortos amarillos un poco mas debajo de los muslos y unos convers rosas (le encanta mucho el rosa -.-"") -por millonesima vez, tengo que ir a reclamar el lugar que dejo mi padre para haci poner fin a toda la corrupcion que a dominado toda Ooo por durante estos 10 años- decia la chica cubriendose de los rayos del sol con una sombrilla rosa (que novedad -.-")

-si, tu y otros millones de sujetos que desean poner sus traceros en ese trono, Bony, tenemos que regresar, admitelo, tu y yo no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarnos a un ejercito completo e incluso a la Marina de los mares que no quieren perder el control si alguien llega a ser Rey- decia ahora la conosida Marceline intentando convernser a su amiga de la infancia a regresar a casa -ademas, nisiquiera tenemos barco para sarpar a los mares del nuevo mundo- decia la chica con algo de fastidio

-yo aun tengo derecho a ese trono y ni pensarlo en dejarcelo a cualquier barbaro idiota sin antes pelear...si quieres tu te puedes regresar- dijo con fastidio Bonibell -yo jamas te pedi que me acompallaras- y dicho esto, esta aselero el paso dejando a su amiga atras

Marceline dejo escapar un gemido de enfado para desaogar su enojo, pero al final se resigno, tampoca queria dejarla sola despues de lo tanto que sufrio esta chica de 18 años al cumplir los quince, desde entonces Marceline se dio la tarea de protegerla a como de lugar, haci que aselero, su, este...paso?, para alcanzar a su amiga y posarse a su lado -esta bien, te acompallare, pero donde se ponga muy peligrosa la cosa, nos refgresamos y no importa lo que digas te llevare de regreso a la villa- dijo la chica autoritariamente.

ya pasando el medio dia ambas chicas se encontraban en la que paresia en un bar para descansar.

-a mi me gustaria pedir una malteada de cerezas, las mas rojas que tenga por favor- decia Marceline al mesero

-y a mi una malteada de gaseosa, por favor- dicho y echo el mesero se fue -rayos, aun no conseguimos un barco o una tripulacion que nos lleve a nuestro destino- decia con frustracion la peli Rosada.

-tranquilisate Cara de chicle, ya veras que lo resolveremos de una u otra forma, primero preocuparnos por conseguis un guardespaldas que nos ayude, escuche que por aqui se pasa una peligrosa pandilla que esta dispuesto a obtener lo que quiere sin importar que- decia Marceline desde su lugar frente a su amiga -y por los rumores, no creo ser capas de hacabar con ellos facilmente- dijo esta algo seria

-y eso me tiene que preocupar por...?- decia con desinteres Bonibell mientras miraba a otro lado

-por que son una pandilla peligrosa, pon atencion Boni, esos cretinos pueden hacer lo que quieran con nosotras si nos topamos con ellos en la noche- dijo en voz baja pero con enojo Marceline a su amiga

-para eso estas tu Marcy se que podras con ellos- dijo con una sonrisa de confiansa la chica, mientras Marceline solo miro a su amiga, ella sabia que era fuerte pero no sabia mucho de aquella pandilla tan peligrosa o de que ten fuertes eran, se estaba arriesgando mucho a confiar demasiado en ella y luego tambien tenia que protejer a esta niña mimada

-si se aparecen, busca refujio, que nedia te vea- dijo resiganada, sabia que las palabras no entrarian en la cabeza de esa chica, entonces empezaron a escuchar gritos como...

-!Corran, Colmillo Negro Esta Aqui!- esas palabras preocupo un poco a Marceline, no tuvo ni tiempo al ver como todo un grupo de mercenarios piratas entran, eran sobustos, llenos de sicatrises y con pinta de matar si se les molesta y para desgracias de ambas chicas, solo ellas a parte del cantinero y algunos meseros, eran las unicas que se encontraban hay adentro, Marceline al instante noto la mirada en ambas, uno de ellos se les aserco

-hola presiosas, veo que estan algo solas, no les importa si los acompallamos- dijo el sujeto, era flaco de cabellera negra, no traiacamisa, una sorisa digna de un sadico, pantalones gastados y andaba descalso, Bonibell solo lo miro con burla, antes de pararse

-ire al baño, espero que no te moleste la compallia de alguno de estos barbaros sin cerebro- dijo con una sonrisita mientras en lo que resivia una mirada de su amiga, el pirata al escuchar eso se enojo, intento alcanzar a la chica para darle su meresido, pero un poderoso golpe lo saco volando

-Oi, patan...nadie la toca- decia Marceline que de alguna manera se interpuso entre ese sujeto y su amiga, ya tenia el acha en mano y preparada

-Maldita...!Haganla sufrir!-grito este, y el resto de su pandilla se habalanso hacia la chica, esta al instante sus ojos Karmesi brillaron en un brillo y mostro una sonrisa sicopata, mostrando unos grandes colmillos.

despues de un rato, Bonibell sale del baño y ya con sus vevidas preparadas, las toma -las tomaremos para llevar- dijo con una sonrisa noble y con su amiga a lado, salieron del local veviendo sus vevidas

-Tsk, parbada de deviluchos- decia Marceline con algo de molestia ya con su bajo-acha coldando de su espalda, habia dejado a la pandilla noqueada en el bar y a uno con un trauma sevra al mostrarle su aura de asesina enserie -espero no haberme sobre pasado en ese ultimo- dijo la chica, luego se encojio de hombros y le dio poca importancia.

-vez, te lo dije, tu puedes contra ellos- dijo la peli-rosa

-quizas tengas razon, me preocupo mucho- dijo Marcy dnadole un sorbo a su malteada, con lo que no contaba era que eran observadas, al ver lo susedido este hombre oculto en las sombras fue a habisar a su jefe, mientras regresando con las chicas, un chico que apenas le llegaban a los hombros y emcapuchado paso en medio de ellas bruscamente haciendo que a Bony se le callera su malteada ensima, se enojo e intento ir con el, lo alcanzo y lo tomo de su hombro haciendo que se diera vuelta bruscamente

-!oye, quien rayos te crees para pasar haci, no vez que puedes provocar un accidente!- le gritaba con enojo pero lo que no noto Bonibell es que un gran sujeto con una gran acha aparecio detras de ella cosa que Marceline noto tarde al querer ir a protejer a su amiga

-!Bonibell!- grito Marcy para que por lo menos su amiga se quite del camino cosa que no hizo la peli-rosa ya que al ver al gran sujeto a su espalda preparandoce para partirla a la mitad solo le ahorro las molestias para matarla mas facil, y cuento intento matarla con su acha, esta del temor se cubre con sus brazos sobre su cabeza, pero sucedio algo que dejo imprecionada a Marceline, aquel chico se interpuso entre el ataque y su amiga, pero...detubo el achazo con sus manos desnudas

-!no creas que te escaparas de mi mocoso, me llevare tu caveza!- decia con enojo el sujeto moreno y de cabeza calba, vestia un chaleco de tela verde oscuro, unos pantalones algados y sandalias y se veia muy fuerte devido a sus musculos

-pero no es para que intentes lastimar a otros- dijo el chico encapuchado con una voz tranquila

-como osas subestimarme- dijo molesto el moreno alza su brazo -!Buki Buki no AXE!- dicho esto su brazo se convierte en una acha intentandodar de un tajo al chico el cual lo esquiba rapido teniendo la chica en brazos se aleja del sujeto tomando una distancia razonable

-es...el poder de una fruta del diablo?!- dijo imprecionada Marceline viendo al sujeto, primera vez que ve una

-!ja!, yo comi la Buki Buki no Mi, dandome el poder de comvertir cualquier parte de mi cuerpo en cualquier arma que yo dese, soy conosido como "La Armeria Andante"- presumio el sujeto

el chico solo lo miro seriamente sin decir nada, mientras Bonibell se abrazaba de su cuello para no caer, entonces noto la sonrisa confiada cosa que noto el moreno -!Mocoso infeliz...Buki Buki Bazook!- al juntar sus brazos esta formo una gran bazoka -!Muere!- grito este lanzando su disparoprobocando un gran

~!KABOOOO!~

-!Bony!- grito Marcy y miro con rabia al sujeto quien se burlaba ante su victoria, se lleno de rabia tomo su Bajo-hacha y quizo ir contra ese sujeto, pero algo la desoriento, el suejto fue sacado a volar por un buen golpe que ni el se espero

-no me hagas reir, eso no fue nada- decia con una gran sonrisa el encapucha que dejo a varias personas sorprendidas de haber sobrevivido al ataque y de haber dejado al sujeto inconsiente de un golpe

-!Oye tu, donde esta mi Amiga?!- dijo con enojo Marcy, el chico solo la miro con cara neutra para despues darle una gran sonrisa que hizo que hasta Marceline fue dejando su rabia a lado poco a pocollegando a estar algo confundida de por que no mejor lo mata de una vez

-ella esta por haya, no hay problema- dijo apuntando a su espalda donde a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Bonibell desmayada -se desmayo en cuanto vio a ese sujeto disparar- dijo con una gran sonrisa el chico, sin tomarle importancia Marcy fue hacia con su amiga a sersiorarse de que este bien, cuando llegopuso su mano sobre la mejilla de su amiga y esta se fue despertando poco a poco a tiempo para ver unos ojos rubis cristalisados por unas lagrimas

-me preocupaste por un momento cara de chicle- dijo con una sonrisa Marceline y la abrazo, el chico mas opto por ir se

-!espera!- un grito lo detuvo -por favor...- venia de Bonibell -ven conosotras- dijo con desision

-eh?- fue lo unico que dijo el encapuchado -lo siento, yo no soy de esos que aceptan ese tipo de agradecimientos- dijo un poco sonrojado el chico mientras se llebava su mano a tras de su caveza apenado

-!NO ME REFERIA A ESO IMBECIL PERVERTIDO!- dijo con enojo Bonibell

-a no?- ahora ya estaba mas confundido -entonces para que quieres para que te acompalle?, sea lo que sea, no puedo tengo un gran viaje que hacer- dijo el chico siguiendo su camino

-te invitamos algo de comer- esto hizo que para en seco -supongo que es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradeserte- estavez era Marceline quien hablo

-algo...de, comer?- dicho esto, el grullido de una vestia se escucho -creo que algo no me caeria mal- dijo el chico dandose la media vuelta

-"ese, fue...su estomago?"- pensaron ambas chicas

**~Un Rato Despues~**

las chicas y el chico ya se encontraban en un restaurante y para imprecion de ambas ambas chicas, el chico comia como su no habuiera un mañana, ya tenia una gran pila de platos -"ya nos quedamos pobres"- penso Marceline

-y entonces nos decias que tenias un largo viaje que hacer, de que trata?- pregunto Marceline intentando despejar su mente de los vacia que estara su cartera

-ah?, ooo mi viaje, pues veran, estoy buscando una tripulacion para que me ayuden a cumplir mi mas grande sueño y de camino encontrar a mi padre Adoptivo- decia el chico muy claramente con la boca llena

-"como rayos hizo eso?"- fue el pensamientos de las amigas -y a cazo ya tienes un barco?- pregunto Bonibell

-nop, pero e escuchado de un carpintero que esta regalando un barco en este pueblo y e venido a ver si logro ganarme ese barco de hay en adelante buscare una buena tripulacion- decia el chico

-este, disculpa, nos preguntaba si...- pero Bonibell fue interumpida

-claro que no- dijo al instante el chico

-pero...si nisiquiera te e dicho algo- dijo Bonibell un poco molesta

-yo no admitire simples pasajeros que no haran nada en mi futura tripulacion...eso no seria ser un buen capitan- dijo el chico quien estuvo a punto de irse pero otra vez Bonibell le dice:

-yo puedo ser tu Navegante, se lo suficiente para llevarte a cualquier destino que quieras- dijo la chica instantaneamente, cosa que tampoco era mentira, ella solo se la pasaba leyendo libros de navegasion y todo el tiempo ponia a prueba ese conosimiento

-yo creo...que puedo ser tu vigia, siempre e tenido buen ojo- dijo Marceline, el chico lo penso poco, bueno pues en algo se tiene que comensar, les dio una gran sonrisa dandoles a saber que eran admitidas

-deacuerdo, estan abordo- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

-entonces, cual es el nombre de nuestro Nuevo capitan- dijo Marceline con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, el chico se quito un poco su capucha dejando ver su piel blanca, unos lindos ojos azulados y tenia una sicatris en su mejilla en forma de "X", fue lo unico que vieron las chicas ya que no se quito por completo su capucha

-soy Finn, Finn The Human- y finalizo Dando una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

y haci comiensa una gran aventura para nuestro nueva y joven heroe Pirata.

* * *

**Plis, Plis, Plis ,Plis ,Plis, Plis, Plis, Dejen Sus Reviws...olvido algo *se sienta en pose india y empieza a meditar* !aha! es cierto.**

**-estoy Buscando Nuevos Personajes Para mi historia, aceptare cual quier personaje tanto de version anime como de Cartooon, hasi que no repriman su imajinacion, asi que contare con ustedes xD**

**!Hasta La Proxima, Zayonara!**

**y recomienden esta historia Onegai-shimas x3**


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen la demora, es que con eso de estar trabajando y de que ya ultimamente no e visto Adventure Time me tiene algo fuera de onda, pero no pierdan esperanza, no dejare de escribir mis historias y tambien agradesco a los pocos que dejaron Reviews de sus opciones de personajes, ya tengo un papel himportante para uno de ellos.

* * *

**Chapter 2: La Triple Prueba Del Carpintero: El "SUPER" Barco De Los Sueños.**

Ya va siendo tales horas de la tarde, ahora nuestros viajeros, Finn, Bonibell y Marceline, se dirigen a la bahía en busca de aquel sujeto que regalaba un barco.

FLASH BACK~

Ya nos encontramos en una cantina con nuestros tres aventureros informándose un poco mas sobre este "Sujeto" que regala un barco, se acercaron al Cantinero quien limpiaba un baso con un trapo, este ya mayor, con un paliacate en su cabeza y una gran barba gris, bestia una camisa hawaiana roja y unos Shorts negros.

-disculpe señor…- el mencionado voltea a ver a Bonibell - intentamos encontrar a un sujeto que esta regalando un barco, sabe donde podemos encontrarlo?- pregunto amablemente la peli-rosa, en eso el señor soltó un pesado suspiro

-no me digan que quieren ese barco?- dijo con algo de pereza el sujeto, los tres chicos miraron ese detalle y se les hizo extraño

-este…si, necesitamos navegar a un lugar muy lejos y necesitamos un barco lo mas pronto posible- explico Bonibell al cantinero quien negó con la caveza, entonces Marceline se enfado…pero antes de que digiera algo Finn fue el primero en hablar

-no somos los primero que buscamos ese barco, verdad?- dijo un Finn un poco serio

-así es, muchos han venido por ese barco, pero ninguno sale de esa bahía en el…por lo que me cuenta aquellos piratas que vienen a desahogar sus penas aquí al no lograr con seguir ese barco, es que se encarga de cuidarlo, tiene que pasar una serie de pruebas que son imposibles de cumplir y cuando intentan tomarlo a la fuerza, este "Carpintero" barre el piso con ellos y lo digo de forma literal, una vez lo hizo con un sujeto, barrio el piso de aquel barco con el cabello de ese tipo- contó el cantinero.

**~FIN FLASH BACK~**

Los tres jóvenes ya habían llegado a la bahía –Finn, no creo que debamos buscar ese barco, ya escuchaste al cantinero, el carpintero nos pondrá a prueba y a lo seguro que yo saldré victoriosa, que hay de ustedes?- dijo Bonibell preocupada

-ya cálmate cara de chicle, podremos con todo, no es así capitán?- dijo sin preocupación la peli-negro mientras en el camino iba afinando su bajo

-así es, no hay cosa que nos detenga si tenemos plena confianza en nuestros Nakamas- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el chico encapuchado

Bonibell soltó un suspiro pesado, al parecer no iba a ser fácil entrar en razón a estos dos –"¿con que clase de gente fui a parar?"- se pregunto así misma ahora la Navegante, mientras caminaban por la bahía, Bonibell se acercaba a varios barco que se veían imponentes y poderosos, y siempre preguntando –¿es este?- y resivia respuestas como…

-nop- dijo Finn sin voltearla a ver

-¿es este?- dijo frente a un gran buque de guerra realmente armado

-no- dijo Marcy sin voltearle a ver

-¿es este?- dijo a un gran barco que se veía veloz y resistente

-no- digieron con molestia tanto capitán como vigilante

Y así fueron y fueron hasta que se hartaron y Marceline tomo a Bonibell del cuello de su suéter y la arrastro hasta llegar el barco deseado, este se encontraba en una Bahía muy deteriorada, tenia marcas de que este barco ya estaba en sus últimos momentos, estaba todo dallado, la pintura toda decolorada, grandes agujeros marcas de poderosos balas de callón, se notaba que el mástil no duraría ni un día mas en alto y tarde o temprano caería, la gran cabeza de un león o oso…o lo que sea ese adorno, tampoco estaba en perfectas condiciones que el resto del barco.

-este, este…es el barco?- dijo incrédula Bonibell al ver en tan lamentable estado de ese barco, no le extrañaba que estuvieran regalando el barco ahora que lo ve de frente

-claro, mola, cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa el encapuchado, pero su sonrisa muy pronto conoció el suelo del golpe que le dio su navegante que técnicamente la cabeza del chico casi y atraviesa la madera del muelle.

-¡nada de mola, este barco ni siquiera debería estar en el agua, debe de desmantelarse y vendido en partes!- gritaba enojada la navegante con los ojos bien abiertos y con los dientes afilados

-¡Será Sobre Mi Cadáver!- un grito se escucho desde lo mas alto del barco, Marceline, Bonibell y Finn voltearon a ver hacia arriba para ver a un sujeto saltar desde el barco, un gran sujeto pero no del todo normal, en sus hombros se veían dos grandes esferas rojas con las letras "BF-37" en sus brazos en tenia dos grandes bloques de acero azules con la mitad de una estrella en cada brazo con grandes manos metálicas rojas, su nariz al igual era de metal, sus piernas tenían un refuerzo de acero, para quizás cargar el peso extra de esas extremidades, era de cabello azul y llevaba una camisa hawaiana roja con palmeras verdes desabrochada, dejando al descubierto unas largas cicatrices que bajaban desde su cuello hasta su cintura y entonces…

-¡No Lleva Pantalones!- gritaron ambas chicas mientras se cubrían los ojos y se alejaban de aquel pervertido (apenas se dan cuenta -.-) este solo llevaba una tanga roja

-¡Muy Bien, ¿Quién De Ustedes, Parde Crios, Dijo Que Deberían Desmantelar Mi Barco?!- grito enojado el gran sujeto, mientras veía a los tres chicos a trabes de sus lentes de sol negras, hasta que algo lo saco de su enojo…

-¡SUUUKEEEE!- por un instante el sujeto se sorprendió al escuchar ese sonido

-Luf…- pero no termino de decir cuando se volteo y vio a un chico de piel blanca y bestia una larga túnica con una capucha que cubría su caveza, el solo veía esos ojos que brillaban como una estrella

-¡eres un Cyborg!- grito emocionado el chico, por un instante el peli-azul creyó reconocer esa mirada de emoción e infantil en un viejo amigo suyo, el Cyborg solo se atrevió a afírmalo con la caveza en lo que el chico se emociono mas el chico alzando los brazos y empezando a correr alrededor de este con emoción y gritaba

-¡Suke, un Cyborg de verdad!- gritaba una y otra vez hasta que se detuvo frente a este y con una mirada alegre le pregunto -¿también hablas como un Cyborg?- pregunto con una sonrisa de Oreja a oreja que al instante la felicidad de este chico contagio al Cyborg

-afirmativo, soy "El Cyborg" Franky y funciono con Cola- dijo Franky hablando como robot y moviéndose como uno

-¡SUUUKEEEEEE!- grito con emoción el chico mientras sus ojos se volvían estrellitas, luego Franky se hinco a la estatura de Finn

-Oi, Chabalin, mantén presionada mi nariz por unos segundos- dijo con una gran sonrisa el Cyborg, Finn entonces obedeció y a pasar unos segundos…

-¡Bam!- el cabello salio de la nada de la caveza del Cyborg sorprendiendo a Finn y cayendo de espalda mientras reía por la emoción, mientras las chicas veía un poco confusas por la infantil actitud de ahora su capitán

-¡eso es genial!- dijo Finn emocionado poniéndose de pie en un salto, mientras el Cybor se peinaba un gran flecho

-¿genial?...-dijo Franky en forma de indignación –chabalin, te diré una cosa muy importante en todo caso…- entonces de un salto sube al mástil del barco y voltea a ver a los tres chicos quienes lo ven con confusión, al instante, el Cyborg dobla su pierna derecha en lo que con la Izquierda la estira y uniendo ambos brazos formando la gran estrella de sus brazos y con una gran sonrisa este grita -¡Yo Soy "SUPER"!- grito a los siete vientos, dejando a las chicas con la gota gorda sudando detrás de sus cabezas y con el mismo pensamiento –"Loco de Remate"-, pero ese pensamiento es borrado al instante por un grito de ovación del chico, entonces, este de la nada escucha gritar…

-"¡Se Mi Nakama!"- Franky se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz al escuchar esa voz y esas palabras, cuando volteo a ver hacia el muelle, en el vio a un chico de piel morena, cabello negro, tenia una camisa roja y pantalones azules que llegaban hasta las rodillas y usaba sandalias, los mas destacable de el, era ese sombrero de paja y una cicatriz en la parte baja de su ojo derecho, sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra de sus sombrero

-¡Oí, Franky, Se Mi Nakama!- grito el chico con una voz determinada pero a la vez llena de emoción y alegría con la cual contagiaría a quien sea, Franky no supo que decir hasta que…

-que, que as dicho?- dijo sin salir de su sorpresa

-que-seas-mi-Nakama- esta vez se escucho la voz de Finn aun insistiéndole al Cyborg confundido

Entonces Franky regresa a su postura firme y de otro salta del barco al muelle –lo siento Chabalin, pero días en el gran azul terminaron hace ya mucho tiempo, pero no para el gran Sunny- dijo Franky volteando a ver al barco con orgullo –el gran "Thousan Sunny", la gran bestia de los mares que conquisto los mares tanto de la Gran Líen como los del Nuevo Mundo, no hay barco igual, a tenido sus grandes encuentro y sus poderosas batallas a muerte…- decia Franky con una voz de nostalgia mientras con su gran mano acariciaba la vieja madera de aquel barco, al instante este se voltea hacia los tres chicos y les dices con orgullo –y gracias a mi, este gran barco, nos llevo al resto de mis nakamas a nuestro destino…"El Gran One Píece"- dijo con gran orgullo y sorprendiendo a los chicos de la gran historia que tiene este barco, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Finn ya se encontraba subiendo hacia el barco que al instante es mandado al mar por un puño rojo y detrás de este laminas en forma y pintadas como fuego -¡Rocket Punch!...maldito Chabalin, nadie puede subir al Sunny sin pasar mis pruebas- grito con enojo Franky mientras retraía su brazo que lo conectaba con una cadena

Las chicas solo veían como su capitán intentaba salir del agua, le tomaron poca importancia, al final, el se lo busco –este, señor Franky?- el Cyborg volteo a ver quien le llamaban -supongo que no será de mi incumbencia…pero, ¿por que esta regalando el barco?- dijo Bonibell un tanto confundida en la cuestión

-quizás mis dias en el mar terminaron, pero no para el gran Sunny, aun tiene resistencia y valor, el aun puede seguir en pie sin importar cuanto daño reciba, el seguirá adelante y si le llegara la hora este se llevara un gran grupo de sus enemigos con el al fondo del mar por que no caerá sin antes pelear- decia con orgullo –es por eso que no puedo dejar que Sunny pierda sus dias en un muelle de mal gusto como este, el aun tiene que tomar una ultima aventura en los grandes mares- dijo Franky ya tranquilo

-¡entonces, ¿Cuáles Son Las Pruebas?!- grito Finn desde la orilla del muelle quien apenas salio del mar con su túnica toda empapada, Franky se sorprendió nuevamente ante la mirada decisiva de este chico, pero eso si, no dejaba de poner una gran sonrisa llena de confianza

-lo único que tienen que hacer es entrar a unas cuevas y recoger solo lo que necesitan y así traérmelos a mi para saber si han pasado, si no, disfrutare ver como vuelan lejos de aquí por la patada en le trasero que les daré- dijo con una sonrisa burlona el Cyborg y así las chicas con la confianza que les daba su nuevo capitán, se encaminaron hacia la cueva las cuales las instrucciones de cómo llegar se las escribió Franky en una hoja de papel.

-bien, llegamos- dijo Bonibell mientras se detenían frente a la entrada de tres cuevas

-espera, que?, Franky jamás menciono esto de tres cuevas- dijo con enfado Marceline, Bonibell volvió a ver las indicaciones del Cyborg y a rectificarlas

-no, este es el lugar, según por lo que dijo Franky tenemos que pasar las pruebas, Sabiduría, Fuerza y Agilidad y la ultima Determinación y Valor- decia Bonibell mirando los papeles

-entonces, que esperamos, yo tomare la ultima cueva de la izquierda- dijo animado Finn empezando a caminar a la cueva pero es detenido por una mano

-espera Finn, no puedes elegir así al azar las cosas, además, no sabemos si será buena idea separarnos, y que tal si no lo logramos- decia con preocupación la peli-rosa, pero su preocupación se fue a cero cuando vio la gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le dedico su capitán

-no hay problema, si tenemos plena confianza en nuestros Nakamas, no hay imposible- fue lo único que dijo Finn antes de seguir su camino y perderse en la oscuridad de la cueva

-bueno, creo que seguiremos sola…- volteo a ver a su compañera a su espalda, pero cuando miro ya no había nadie –Marceline, donde estas?- luego miro hacia las cuevas y miro que se adentro en la cueva de en medio –por que de toda la gente del mundo me toco con los que no me escuchan- dicho esto Bonibell se dirigió a la cueva que quedaba para adentrarse en ella.

**Chapter 2: La Triple Prueba Del Carpintero: El "SUPER" Barco De Los Sueños.**

Ya va siendo tales horas de la tarde, ahora nuestros viajeros, Finn, Bonibell y Marceline, se dirigen a la bahía en busca de aquel sujeto que regalaba un barco.

FLASH BACK~

Ya nos encontramos en una cantina con nuestros tres aventureros informándose un poco mas sobre este "Sujeto" que regala un barco, se acercaron al Cantinero quien limpiaba un baso con un trapo, este ya mayor, con un paliacate en su cabeza y una gran barba gris, bestia una camisa hawaiana roja y unos Shorts negros.

-disculpe señor…- el mencionado voltea a ver a Bonibell - intentamos encontrar a un sujeto que esta regalando un barco, sabe donde podemos encontrarlo?- pregunto amablemente la peli-rosa, en eso el señor soltó un pesado suspiro

-no me digan que quieren ese barco?- dijo con algo de pereza el sujeto, los tres chicos miraron ese detalle y se les hizo extraño

-este…si, necesitamos navegar a un lugar muy lejos y necesitamos un barco lo mas pronto posible- explico Bonibell al cantinero quien negó con la caveza, entonces Marceline se enfado…pero antes de que digiera algo Finn fue el primero en hablar

-no somos los primero que buscamos ese barco, verdad?- dijo un Finn un poco serio

-así es, muchos han venido por ese barco, pero ninguno sale de esa bahía en el…por lo que me cuenta aquellos piratas que vienen a desahogar sus penas aquí al no lograr con seguir ese barco, es que se encarga de cuidarlo, tiene que pasar una serie de pruebas que son imposibles de cumplir y cuando intentan tomarlo a la fuerza, este "Carpintero" barre el piso con ellos y lo digo de forma literal, una vez lo hizo con un sujeto, barrio el piso de aquel barco con el cabello de ese tipo- contó el cantinero.

**~FIN FLASH BACK~**

Los tres jóvenes ya habían llegado a la bahía –Finn, no creo que debamos buscar ese barco, ya escuchaste al cantinero, el carpintero nos pondrá a prueba y a lo seguro que yo saldré victoriosa, que hay de ustedes?- dijo Bonibell preocupada

-ya cálmate cara de chicle, podremos con todo, no es así capitán?- dijo sin preocupación la peli-negro mientras en el camino iba afinando su bajo

-así es, no hay cosa que nos detenga si tenemos plena confianza en nuestros Nakamas- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el chico encapuchado

Bonibell soltó un suspiro pesado, al parecer no iba a ser fácil entrar en razón a estos dos –"¿con que clase de gente fui a parar?"- se pregunto así misma ahora la Navegante, mientras caminaban por la bahía, Bonibell se acercaba a varios barco que se veían imponentes y poderosos, y siempre preguntando –¿es este?- y resivia respuestas como…

-nop- dijo Finn sin voltearla a ver

-¿es este?- dijo frente a un gran buque de guerra realmente armado

-no- dijo Marcy sin voltearle a ver

-¿es este?- dijo a un gran barco que se veía veloz y resistente

-no- digieron con molestia tanto capitán como vigilante

Y así fueron y fueron hasta que se hartaron y Marceline tomo a Bonibell del cuello de su suéter y la arrastro hasta llegar el barco deseado, este se encontraba en una Bahía muy deteriorada, tenia marcas de que este barco ya estaba en sus últimos momentos, estaba todo dallado, la pintura toda decolorada, grandes agujeros marcas de poderosos balas de callón, se notaba que el mástil no duraría ni un día mas en alto y tarde o temprano caería, la gran cabeza de un león o oso…o lo que sea ese adorno, tampoco estaba en perfectas condiciones que el resto del barco.

-este, este…es el barco?- dijo incrédula Bonibell al ver en tan lamentable estado de ese barco, no le extrañaba que estuvieran regalando el barco ahora que lo ve de frente

-claro, mola, cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa el encapuchado, pero su sonrisa muy pronto conoció el suelo del golpe que le dio su navegante que técnicamente la cabeza del chico casi y atraviesa la madera del muelle.

-¡nada de mola, este barco ni siquiera debería estar en el agua, debe de desmantelarse y vendido en partes!- gritaba enojada la navegante con los ojos bien abiertos y con los dientes afilados

-¡Será Sobre Mi Cadáver!- un grito se escucho desde lo mas alto del barco, Marceline, Bonibell y Finn voltearon a ver hacia arriba para ver a un sujeto saltar desde el barco, un gran sujeto pero no del todo normal, en sus hombros se veían dos grandes esferas rojas con las letras "BF-37" en sus brazos en tenia dos grandes bloques de acero azules con la mitad de una estrella en cada brazo con grandes manos metálicas rojas, su nariz al igual era de metal, sus piernas tenían un refuerzo de acero, para quizás cargar el peso extra de esas extremidades, era de cabello azul y llevaba una camisa hawaiana roja con palmeras verdes desabrochada, dejando al descubierto unas largas cicatrices que bajaban desde su cuello hasta su cintura y entonces…

-¡No Lleva Pantalones!- gritaron ambas chicas mientras se cubrían los ojos y se alejaban de aquel pervertido (apenas se dan cuenta -.-) este solo llevaba una tanga roja

-¡Muy Bien, ¿Quién De Ustedes, Parde Crios, Dijo Que Deberían Desmantelar Mi Barco?!- grito enojado el gran sujeto, mientras veía a los tres chicos a trabes de sus lentes de sol negras, hasta que algo lo saco de su enojo…

-¡SUUUKEEEE!- por un instante el sujeto se sorprendió al escuchar ese sonido

-Luf…- pero no termino de decir cuando se volteo y vio a un chico de piel blanca y bestia una larga túnica con una capucha que cubría su caveza, el solo veía esos ojos que brillaban como una estrella

-¡eres un Cyborg!- grito emocionado el chico, por un instante el peli-azul creyó reconocer esa mirada de emoción e infantil en un viejo amigo suyo, el Cyborg solo se atrevió a afírmalo con la caveza en lo que el chico se emociono mas el chico alzando los brazos y empezando a correr alrededor de este con emoción y gritaba

-¡Suke, un Cyborg de verdad!- gritaba una y otra vez hasta que se detuvo frente a este y con una mirada alegre le pregunto -¿también hablas como un Cyborg?- pregunto con una sonrisa de Oreja a oreja que al instante la felicidad de este chico contagio al Cyborg

-afirmativo, soy "El Cyborg" Franky y funciono con Cola- dijo Franky hablando como robot y moviéndose como uno

-¡SUUUKEEEEEE!- grito con emoción el chico mientras sus ojos se volvían estrellitas, luego Franky se hinco a la estatura de Finn

-Oi, Chabalin, mantén presionada mi nariz por unos segundos- dijo con una gran sonrisa el Cyborg, Finn entonces obedeció y a pasar unos segundos…

-¡Bam!- el cabello salio de la nada de la caveza del Cyborg sorprendiendo a Finn y cayendo de espalda mientras reía por la emoción, mientras las chicas veía un poco confusas por la infantil actitud de ahora su capitán

-¡eso es genial!- dijo Finn emocionado poniéndose de pie en un salto, mientras el Cybor se peinaba un gran flecho

-¿genial?...-dijo Franky en forma de indignación –chabalin, te diré una cosa muy importante en todo caso…- entonces de un salto sube al mástil del barco y voltea a ver a los tres chicos quienes lo ven con confusión, al instante, el Cyborg dobla su pierna derecha en lo que con la Izquierda la estira y uniendo ambos brazos formando la gran estrella de sus brazos y con una gran sonrisa este grita -¡Yo Soy "SUPER"!- grito a los siete vientos, dejando a las chicas con la gota gorda sudando detrás de sus cabezas y con el mismo pensamiento –"Loco de Remate"-, pero ese pensamiento es borrado al instante por un grito de ovación del chico, entonces, este de la nada escucha gritar…

-"¡Se Mi Nakama!"- Franky se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz al escuchar esa voz y esas palabras, cuando volteo a ver hacia el muelle, en el vio a un chico de piel morena, cabello negro, tenia una camisa roja y pantalones azules que llegaban hasta las rodillas y usaba sandalias, los mas destacable de el, era ese sombrero de paja y una cicatriz en la parte baja de su ojo derecho, sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra de sus sombrero

-¡Oí, Franky, Se Mi Nakama!- grito el chico con una voz determinada pero a la vez llena de emoción y alegría con la cual contagiaría a quien sea, Franky no supo que decir hasta que…

-que, que as dicho?- dijo sin salir de su sorpresa

-que-seas-mi-Nakama- esta vez se escucho la voz de Finn aun insistiéndole al Cyborg confundido

Entonces Franky regresa a su postura firme y de otro salta del barco al muelle –lo siento Chabalin, pero días en el gran azul terminaron hace ya mucho tiempo, pero no para el gran Sunny- dijo Franky volteando a ver al barco con orgullo –el gran "Thousan Sunny", la gran bestia de los mares que conquisto los mares tanto de la Gran Líen como los del Nuevo Mundo, no hay barco igual, a tenido sus grandes encuentro y sus poderosas batallas a muerte…- decia Franky con una voz de nostalgia mientras con su gran mano acariciaba la vieja madera de aquel barco, al instante este se voltea hacia los tres chicos y les dices con orgullo –y gracias a mi, este gran barco, nos llevo al resto de mis nakamas a nuestro destino…"El Gran One Píece"- dijo con gran orgullo y sorprendiendo a los chicos de la gran historia que tiene este barco, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Finn ya se encontraba subiendo hacia el barco que al instante es mandado al mar por un puño rojo y detrás de este laminas en forma y pintadas como fuego -¡Rocket Punch!...maldito Chabalin, nadie puede subir al Sunny sin pasar mis pruebas- grito con enojo Franky mientras retraía su brazo que lo conectaba con una cadena

Las chicas solo veían como su capitán intentaba salir del agua, le tomaron poca importancia, al final, el se lo busco –este, señor Franky?- el Cyborg volteo a ver quien le llamaban -supongo que no será de mi incumbencia…pero, ¿por que esta regalando el barco?- dijo Bonibell un tanto confundida en la cuestión

-quizás mis dias en el mar terminaron, pero no para el gran Sunny, aun tiene resistencia y valor, el aun puede seguir en pie sin importar cuanto daño reciba, el seguirá adelante y si le llegara la hora este se llevara un gran grupo de sus enemigos con el al fondo del mar por que no caerá sin antes pelear- decia con orgullo –es por eso que no puedo dejar que Sunny pierda sus dias en un muelle de mal gusto como este, el aun tiene que tomar una ultima aventura en los grandes mares- dijo Franky ya tranquilo

-¡entonces, ¿Cuáles Son Las Pruebas?!- grito Finn desde la orilla del muelle quien apenas salio del mar con su túnica toda empapada, Franky se sorprendió nuevamente ante la mirada decisiva de este chico, pero eso si, no dejaba de poner una gran sonrisa llena de confianza

-lo único que tienen que hacer es entrar a unas cuevas y recoger solo lo que necesitan y así traérmelos a mi para saber si han pasado, si no, disfrutare ver como vuelan lejos de aquí por la patada en le trasero que les daré- dijo con una sonrisa burlona el Cyborg y así las chicas con la confianza que les daba su nuevo capitán, se encaminaron hacia la cueva las cuales las instrucciones de cómo llegar se las escribió Franky en una hoja de papel.

-bien, llegamos- dijo Bonibell mientras se detenían frente a la entrada de tres cuevas

-espera, que?, Franky jamás menciono esto de tres cuevas- dijo con enfado Marceline, Bonibell volvió a ver las indicaciones del Cyborg y a rectificarlas

-no, este es el lugar, según por lo que dijo Franky tenemos que pasar las pruebas, Sabiduría, Fuerza y Agilidad y la ultima Determinación y Valor- decia Bonibell mirando los papeles

-entonces, que esperamos, yo tomare la ultima cueva de la izquierda- dijo animado Finn empezando a caminar a la cueva pero es detenido por una mano

-espera Finn, no puedes elegir así al azar las cosas, además, no sabemos si será buena idea separarnos, y que tal si no lo logramos- decia con preocupación la peli-rosa, pero su preocupación se fue a cero cuando vio la gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le dedico su capitán

-no hay problema, si tenemos plena confianza en nuestros Nakamas, no hay imposible- fue lo único que dijo Finn antes de seguir su camino y perderse en la oscuridad de la cueva

-bueno, creo que seguiremos sola…- volteo a ver a su compañera a su espalda, pero cuando miro ya no había nadie –Marceline, donde estas?- luego miro hacia las cuevas y miro que se adentro en la cueva de en medio –por que de toda la gente del mundo me toco con los que no me escuchan- dicho esto Bonibell se dirigió a la cueva que quedaba para adentrarse en ella.

**_CONTINUARA_**


End file.
